Gudora
“Gudora is Delyra's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war.” —Sokara explaining about Gudora to the Avatar. Gudora (ペレジア, Kingdom of Gurora in the Japanese version) is a country controlled by a theocracy devoted to the Titan Hydra Dragon, Garuga. Profile Unlike its easterly neighbor, Delyra, Gudora worships the Titan Hydra Dragon Garuga as the god of annihilation. This leads to a conflict between the two nations for their worship of different dragons which lasted for nearly 1000 years. Gudora is ruled by their king, Garea, but his power affects only some of the nation. The other portion is ruled by a religious sect, the Garugi, a cult that worships the Titan Hydra Dragon. Despite being a theocracy, only a minority of citizens worship Garuga, although everyone, even the rulers such as Garea, are forced to pay lip service to the Garugi. Despite its desert landscape, Gudora has a bountiful navy and a large treasury, which Sokara borrowed from after the defeat of Garea. The Gudorian army is mostly comprised of Brigands, Dark Mages, Drakowing Riders, Myrmidions and Thieves. History Like all countries of the realm, Gudora was founded during a period known as "The Spring Wintercress", a somewhat vague event in the time between KvD: Mystery of the Emblem and Legends Awakening. After the defeat of the Titan Hydra Dragon, Garuga, Gudora stole a gemstone of the Arcane Emblem, the black gem Sanguine. This was because the Arcane Emblem was a part of the downfall of the Titan Hydra Dragon, and the Garugi wanted to prevent it from being reassembled. A short time after the fall of Garuga, the Garugi was formed, and took control of Gudora. Because of the Garugi working for Garuga's resurrection, their Solaris worshiping neighbors of Delyra began a war with the Garugi in Gudora. Though the effect of the war on Gudora isn't fully known, it is said war was particularly more brutal, the realm of Delyra was nearly destroyed as a result, but the war was abruptly ended when the previous Exalt of Delyra suddenly died. With the daughter of the Exalt, Arcturakos, in power, all Delyrans were withdrawn from Gudora, thus ending the war with the Garugi. Delyra eventually recovered and moved on from the war, while the Garugi seemed to have been undamaged. Later Gudora, led by Garea, desired to take over the continent as part of his plan to fight against Sargon's Fonaxi empire. Turning the country into a religious state and improving both the military and economy, Garea eventually authorized raids on the Delyra and Kagia to instigate a war between the three nations. This led to Sokara's Shepherds fighting back. Though initially on the verge of victory during the war against Delyra, Arcturakos's death has caused massive rebellion and desertion across the Gudorian army, with only those close to the king remaining. After Garea is taken out of power after his defeat at the Shadow Wastes, the country is thrown into chaos until Krotos replaces him as the new ruler, further extending the Garugi's influence on the land. Due to Sargon's conquest hindering their plans, the Gudorians offers not only a vast amount of ships to Delyra, but fully funds the campaign as well, in hopes of using them to prevent his success, with Zo'an being used as a back-up plan to destroy the empire within. Krotos attempts to resurrect Garuga at the Dragon's Gate, but fails and is killed in battle. However the Garuga of the Future manages to resurrect the Garuga of the present by sacrificing many citizens to Garuga. However both Garugas are killed by the Shepherds along with the remaining Garugi. It is unknown who becomes the new ruler after Garuga's banishment/death, and the destruction of the Garugi. However, if Garea LT Supports the female Avatar, their conversation suggests that he becomes their leader again, with the Avatar keeping him in check. Noble Cities * Durene Noble Locations * Castle Gudora * Castle Gudora Courtyard * Border Pass * Midmire Ruins * Durene Ruins * Shadow Wastes * Carrion Isle * Law's End * Dragon's Gate * Sea-King's Throne Noble People from Gudora * Garea - The Mad King of Gudora prior to Chapter 11. * The Avatar - the amnesiac Tactician found on the wayside and the new Tactician for the Shepherds. * Aegis - A seductive Dark Flier brainwashed by Krotos, whose cold and manipulative traits have lead many men to ruin. * Krotos - The leader of the mysterious Garugi cult and King after Chapter 11. * Chalard - A Garugi priest that gathers sacrifices for Garuga. * Algol - A thuggish Garugi priest. * Vivienne - A moody Dark Mage who develops a strong attraction to the Avatar upon recruitment. * Segarus - A Dark Mage whose enthusiastic and happy nature is offset by his strong bloodlust. * Mustafa - A noble Gudorian general moved by Arcturakos's sacrifice. * Vasto - An ambitious Gudorian general who ambushes Sokara and Arcturakos. * Campari - A Gudorian General who guards the Castle Courtyard. * Orton - A Gudorian Drakowing Rider sent after Sokara. Notes * Gudora controls the territory held by these former countries: Yledra, Redune, and Rygaraa. * Parts of Garuga's skeleton can be found across several locations in Gudora, such as his skull (Chapter 21), and ribs (Chapter 10). * Gudora is pronounced GOOH- DORA, not GUH-DORA Category:Locations